powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction
The power to unmake and destroy anything, everything and everyone to total and utter nothingness. Opposite to Creation. Also Called * Abolition * Annihilation * Destruction Inducement * Destructive Capacity * Erasure * Ruin Inducement/Ruination * Undoing * Unmaking Capabilities User can destroy/annihilate into total and utter nothingness anything, everything and everyone, beginning with entire areas, buildings, cities, countries, states, continents, worlds, planets, dimensions, inter-dimensions, parallel worlds, solar systems, stars, star systems, whole entire galaxies nebula's and universes and possibly even abstract concepts and/or natural forces/laws. Cosmic and high-level possessors of this immeasurably limitless god-like ability can literally go beyond space-time itself, thus wiping out and destroying all that exists in the entire universe and way beyond. Applications *Anti-Energy Manipulation *Boundless Elimination *Destructive Energy Manipulation *Electric Field Negation *Molecular Combustion *Null Energy Manipulation Techniques *Destruction Empowerment Variations *Concept Destruction *Destruction Embodiment *Destructive Countenance *Dimension Destruction *Disintegration *Domain Destruction *Energy Erasure *Galaxy Destruction *Irreversible Destruction *Magic Destruction *Omniverse Destruction **Multiverse Destruction **Universe Destruction *Planet Destruction *Planetary System Destruction *Power Destruction *Soul Destruction *Space Depletion *Star Destruction *Time Destruction *Total Event Collapse Associations *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Death Aspect Inducement *Destroyer Deity Physiology *Game Over *Gravitational Singularity Generation *Explosion Manipulation *Impurity Destruction *Memory Destruction *Nonexistence *Nothingness Manipulation *Time-Space Consumption Limitations * Cannot destroy users of Omnilock, Omnipotence, Absolute Immortality. * May have a strong desire/need to destroy. * May destroy more than they originally intended. * Absolute Restoration Known Users Known Items * Beautex (Duckman) * Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel Comics) * Heart of The Universe (Marvel Comics) * The M'Kraan Crystal (Marvel Comics) Gallery Amaterasu.PNG|The black flames of Amaterasu (Naruto) are inextinguishable, and are so deadly that they won't stop until they burn down everything to ashes. Obito_as_the_Ten-Tails'_Jinchuriki.png|Obito's Yin-Yang weapons can cause anything but senjutsu to cease to exist. File:Ōnoki_using_Dust_Release_Detachment_of_the_Primitive_World_Technique_Pillar.png|Dust Release are techniques that destroy matter and energy at a molecular level. File:Memento_Mori.jpg|Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) can use the Memento Mori that is the ultimate curse, erasing one's existence for eternity by removing life and death. File:Futen_Daisatsuryō.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) using Futen Daisatsuryō to completely destroy his foes with blackness, that not even their souls can reincarnate. File:Jabberwock's_Antimatter.png|Jabberwock (Project ARMS) is an engine of destruction, with deadly abilities such as raising temperature, electromagnetic railgun, hypersonic vibration, and the deadliest is antimatter production. File:Beautex.png|King Chicken (Duckman) created the Beautex virus, which eats away matter, causing it to devolve through its various stages and then banishing it into nowhere, causing the world to nearly vanish completely. File:Ultimate_Annihilator.png|Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) preparing his Ultimate Annihilator, a satellite cannon that can utterly erase matter from reality. File:Vacuum_BIM's_implosion.jpg|Kosuke setting off an Implosion BIM that can shave off all matter via its vacuum explosion. File:Planetary_Annihilator.png|Bender Bending Rodríguez (Futurama) wielding the Planetary Annihilator, which fires a deadly beam with an ever expanding diameter that annihilates all matter. Azure_Flame.jpg|The Azure Flame (Code: Breaker) will burn everything to nothingness. File:Pandora_Box_Negation.png|Negation (Code: Breaker) from Pandora's Box is capable of destroying the world outright. File:Train_firing_Orichalcum_bullet.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) firing an Orichalcum bullet out of Hades, which is capable of destroying any material on Earth. File:Accelerator_creates_a_fissure.png|Accelerator's (A Certain Magical Index) vector manipulating abilities have immense destructive potential, capable of wrecking the planet. File:Hirose Hollows Out Mountain.jpeg|Hirose Yuichi's (Alive: The Final Evolution) power, Void, destroys any and all matter it hits. File:Peter_Griffin_vs._Ernie_the_Giant_Chicken.png|When Peter Griffin and Ernie (Family Guy) fights, the two always cause massive destruction and many casualties. Sonic-Generations-Perfect-C5haos-Artwork.jpg|According to the mural, Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the "God of Destruction", and will destroy the entire world by flooding it. Solaris Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) can consume all timelines, and in turn, cause time itself to collapse, and all reality to be destroyed. Dark_Gaia_Artwork.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) lives up to his role to destroy, and creates fissures across the entire Earth, literally splitting the planet to pieces. Time-eater-sonic-generations.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) tearing through space and time to reduce everything to a "White Space". File:Winged_Tabuu.png|Tabuu (Super Smash Bros Brawl) tries to destroy the entire world of trophy. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Anything the edge of Zanka no Tachi (Bleach) touches is eradicated into nothingness. File:YamiGuraNoMi.png|The Yami Yami no Mi (One Piece) reduces all to nothing, while the Gura Gura no Mi destroys all. File:Sailor_Saturn.png|Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) is the Sailor Soldier of Silence and Destruction. She uses her planetary weapon, the Silence Glaive, to utterly destroy entire worlds and planets. File:Miroku_kazaana.png|Miroku (InuYasha) can destroy anything he sucks into his Kazaana. Face12a.png|Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project) is a vampire with the power to crush the energy center ("eye") of anything in her hand, instantly destroying it. Alien X.jpeg|Alien X (Ben 10) Power cosmic.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) using the Power Cosmic. Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) was proven to be highly destructive when Thanos was using it. Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) only answers the One-Above-All. Abraxas-comics.jpg|Abraxas (Marvel Comics) Goblin Entity (Earth-1298).jpg|The Goblin Force (Marvel Comics) File:UltimateNullifier.jpg|The Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel Comics) captainatom056199yp.jpg|Captain Atom destroys his self-created Universe Ogdru Jahad.gif|The Ogdru Jahad are destined to bring about the apocalypse. Jean-grey.jpg|When possessed by the Phoenix Force, Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) is strong enough to destroy everything at a molecular level. Bills DBZ.png|Bills (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods), as the God of Destruction, is powerful enough to annihilate entire galaxies. MolPiper.gif|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) use Molecular Combustion to destroy almost anything or anyone File:Door_to_Nothingness.png|All memory of your existence will be wiped from reality. You will die, and no one will mourn. RynerDestruction.gif|Ryner (Legend of the Legendary Heroes) is able to analyze and destroy existence. Sakamaki Izayoi Kick.jpg|Izayoi Sakamaki (Problem Children are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?)'s gift is Code:Unknown, allow him to destroy anything, even gifts. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of creation and destruction. Shiva_H.png|Shiva (Valkyrie Crusade) Ate H.png|Ate (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of ruin and delusion. Angra Mainyu H.png|Angra Mainyu (Valkyrie Crusade) DarknessArrival.gif|The Darkness (Supernatural) had previously destroyed each world God created, leading to his decision to bind and lock her away Clear Note and Vino.jpeg|Clear Note (Zatch Bell) spells focus on completely annihilating their opponents. Clear wants to become the Mamodo King to bring genocide to the Mamodo world. He even believes the destruction of his kind was the very reason he was born. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Natural Disasters Category:Temporal Powers Category:Destruction Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Effect Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries